This Changes Everything
by caitjay
Summary: The story of Callie and Arizona does not start quite like you remember it. Callie Torres is currently in a relationship with cardio attending Erica Hahn when an unexpected adventure walks into her life, Arizona Robbins. Sparks fly and infidelity ensues...Has Callie met her one true love or is this simply an affair to remember?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: This is a story about how Callie and Arizona began. It follows the regular storyline a little bit, but not too much. This is my first fan fic ever, so please give me some constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy.

"I love you, Callie." Four little words that had been ringing through the head of Callie Torres all night long. Four words she did not reciprocate. Four words she had been dreading all week. For the past week, Erica Hahn, Callie's girlfriend, had seemed on edge. Callie tried multiple times to talk her through her apparent anxiety, only to find Erica claiming she was fine. But, Callie could tell she was hiding something.

Last night, was Callie and Erica's one month anniversary. They went out to a wonderful Italian restaurant on one of Seattle's most beautiful shorelines. Ferry boats floated in and out of view, carrying passengers to various destinations. The sun was setting in the distance. Needless to say, the scene was absolutely breath taking. They ate delicious food, drank wine, then headed back to Callie's apartment. Callie fumbled with her keys trying to unlock the door. She didn't worry about waking anyone since Cristina was on call at the hospital. Giggles escaped her mouth, while her tipsy wine infused brain continually confirmed that her car key would open her apartment door.

"Here, let me help." Erica said smoothly as she wrapped her arms around her hazed lover. Her hands taking control of the keys and helping Callie open the door. Callie looked over her shoulder at the slightly taller woman, her breath heavy and slowed.

"Thank you." Callie's lips broke into a smile as Erica came in for a light kiss. "Mmm, I could use more of that." She said seductively, as she moved in to deepen the embrace.

Erica pulled back and smiled, " Let's get inside first." The two shuffled their way into the house. Callie went to her kitchen and pulled out her already opened bottle of red wine, her favorite. She poured two glasses, grabbed the bottle, and walked over to meet Erica on the couch. Moments passed in silence as the women drank their wine. Callie was getting anxious. The room began to feel very small and heavy, tension was building. Erica was not breaking eye contact, no matter how many times she tried to look away at anything else. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a break in the silence.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Erica asked. Callie smiled, flattered, as she tucked her chin down, shyly looking up at her girlfriend, lusty thoughts began filling her mind. Erica smiled as she moved closer to the beautiful being before her. She lifted Callie's head with her hand, and looked deeply into her eyes once again. "I know-" she began "I know I have been acting strange all week, but there is something I have been wanting to tell you." Callie's body immediately tensed up, as her heart began to race. Her stomach was flipping repeatedly as she tried to anticipate what Erica was about to say. Erica grabbed her partner's hand in her own, interlocking their fingers. "I realize that it has only been a month, but I have never felt this close to anyone in my life. You have helped me to realize who I truly am."

Callie smiled, "I made you see leaves." Referring to a comment Erica has made after their first night together.

Erica laughed. "Yes, you did. You opened my eyes. You have changed my life so much. And-". Suddenly, she became nervous. All of her feelings were boiling up in side of her, the feelings she had been restraining all week long. Every time she looked at the beautiful Latina sitting before her she melted and her heart would explode with an overwhelming surge of emotion.

"Yes?" Callie gently prodded, the tension in the room was growing larger and larger by the second. Callie could tell that Erica was more nervous than she had ever seen r, which was causing Callie's stomach to flip repeatedly. Her mind raced with what Erica might say, things had been going so well. Callie had never felt this comfortable with someone so quickly. She liked how easy things were with Erica, how nothing was complicated.

Erica took a deep breath. "I love you, Callie." Erica's face lit up at her declaration. "I love you. I love you." Her voice was loud, her smile beaming. "I mean, I really fucking love you." Callie faked smiled externally, as her eyes got wide and dilated at her partners omission. She loves me? Callie's thoughts were racing wildly. This can't be happening. I am not in love. I can't help her see leaves and have her fall for me. I don't even know if I am gay. I just thought we were figuring things out, not falling in love.

"Callie?" Erica's words paused the brunette's mind. "I-." Before Erica could finish, the Latina placed a deep kiss on the lips of Erica Hahn. She continued to deepen the embrace, doing anything she could to stall Erica's expectation of a response.

"Bedroom!" Callie semi-demanded between kisses. The two stumbled to the Latina's room, tossing clothes as the went.

The sex was amazing, as it always was, but afterwards Callie's mind was full of thoughts that refused her sleep on deep into the night. Erica was tucked snugly behind her, and with every breath Erica took the brunette felt more and more guilty about her lack of feelings towards the woman now holding her tightly. She quickly glanced up at the clock on her side table, 3:47 am. She didn't have to be at work until 7:30, but she knew she would not be getting any sleep here. So, she decided to head over to the hospital and get at least some sleep in the on call room. She couldn't lay in her own bed anymore, not next to Erica, not with everything that had happened the night before. And she damn sure could not face Erica in the morning. She definitely wasn't ready for that conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep beep beep. A tan hand reached out of a pile of blankets in a dark room and quickly silenced the obnoxious object. Then, the room was still once more. Callie had arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital a mere 45 minutes ago. She immediately went to the resident locker room, threw on the cleanest pair of scrubs she had and quickly dove into the nearest on call room bed, locking the door behind her. The second her head hit the pillow she collapsed out of shear exhaustion. Her brain was tired from thinking, her body was tired from avoidance sex, and the thought of getting up in three and a half hours completely drained her of whatever energy she had left. Beep beep beep. Again, rang out the small pager lying on the desk. The tan hand once again emerged from the linens, this time retrieving the object. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

The mood in Trauma Room 3 was tense to say the least. The small room was very crowded, and everyone was doing their best to try and help the patient laying on the table. "Karev, what have we got?" Asked a blonde woman, as she literally skated into the trauma room.

"Faulkner Maddison. 14. Came in 7 minutes ago via ambulance from the scene of a car crash. His bp is 124 over 83. Heart rate 115. We have already given him a blood transfusion."

The blond quickly listened to his heart. "Faulkner, my name is Dr. Arizona Robbins. Just try and calm down, okay." She smiled at him, trying to comfort him as best she could while assessing the situation. "We are working as fast as we can to try and help you. Is there anything that is giving you a lot of pain at the moment?"

"My...shoul...shoulder." Faulkner stammered through the pain. He pointed towards his left shoulder. Arizona hastily removed the dressing over his left shoulder. She looked directly at Karev. "His shoulder is badly dislocated. Has anyone paged Ortho?"

"That would be me!" Claimed Callie as she bursted through the trauma room doors. "What have we got?" Arizona looked up to meet the eyes of Callie Torres. At the moment their eyes connected, her mouth went instantly dry. Callie was absolutely stunning. Her hair was in a very messy bun slouching off the back of her head, and she appeared that she had just woken up, but somehow that made Arizona Robbins fall to pieces right there in front of everyone. Arizona immediately was lost for words, all she could focus on was the chocolate orbs she was melting into. Who was this woman?

"Dr. Robbins?" Interrupted Karev.

Arizona swallowed hard. "Yes?" Karev motioned towards the patient. Arizona immediately looked around the room and noticed everyone was staring at her. While she was gawking at Callie, the whole room was waiting for her next plan of action. Her face began to redden slightly with embarrassment.

"You must be new." Said Callie, with a not so intentionally seductive, slight smile. Arizona returned the smile. "So, Dr. Robbins, what next?"

Arizona immediately jumped back into action, pushing the lusty thought about the beautiful woman standing before her to the back of her mind. She could deal with that later. "Grey, book an O.R." She then turned her attention to the Latina across the exam table. "There appears to be a dislocated left shoulder. And, I can tell that he is bleeding internally, but I won't know how extensive it is until we get in the O.R." Callie reached across the table towards Arizona to better examine the shoulder. The top of Callie's hair hovered below Arizona's chin as the patient was examined by the Latina. A sweet, floral smell entered the blonde's nose, sending chills up and down her spine. Why was it that someone so gorgeous had to smell so amazing?

"This may be worse than just a dislocated shoulder." Callie worriedly looked up at the blonde. "How's that O.R. coming Grey?" Grey hung up the phone.

"They are ready for you."

"Okay," Arizona began, "Lets move quickly people. Grey, stay in the pit and keep the family updated. When you know something, tell them. Karev, you are scrubbing in. Ortho?" Callie once again met the eyes of the blonde. "You ready?"

Callie smiled and gave a confident shoulder shrug. "Let's go."

Arizona rubbed her temples slowly as she looked through the glass into the room of the young boy who life she had just saved. This was definitely not how she had pictured her evening going. She had just landed in Seattle earlier that day, stopped in at Seattle Grace, signed some paperwork in order to secure her new position as interim head of pediatric surgery, picked up her pager, and was told by a short African American female resident she wouldn't be needed until Monday. So, she had planned to go see the town, hit up some local hot spots, maybe even get lucky. Then, at around 11:00pm her pager goes off, then her phone rings, its an intern at the hospital begging her to come in. Of course, she laughed and said she would be right over.

Ever since she put on her navy blue scrubs that evening she has been handling tiny humans, and unfortunately, their larger counter parts. Now, here Arizona stood at 6:47am, 4 patients and 1 surgery later, and all she could think about was what an awesome start to her time at Seattle Grace she had just had.

"So, that was not exactly how I pictured my night going." A voice exclaimed as it moved closer. Arizona turned around to see the stunningly beautiful doctor that she had just left in surgery a couple of hours ago. All of the butterflies that had been present in Arizona earlier that morning in the trauma room came swarming back to her stomach once again. A smile, one might call magical, broke the corners of Arizona's lips as her eyes met the brown orbs beside her. This time though, she refused to let herself linger no matter how bad she wanted too.

Arizona chuckled, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment over her apparent lack of self control when it came to this woman. "Yeah, me either." She managed to stammer out.

Callie smiled. She could tell her presence had an affect on the beautiful woman next to her, but if only that woman could see the profound effect she was having on Callie. Hold it together, Torres. She thought to herself as she directed her attention to the patient behind the glass. Is she hot? Yes. Very, very hot. Callie's muscles ached slightly, wondering what the touch of the blonde would feel like against her tanned skin. Damn it, Calliope, this is what I am fucking talking about. No more thoughts like that. No more. "So..." Callie cleared her throat. "I don't think we ever got properly introduce ourselves." Arizona raised her eyebrows in response. "Callie Torres, Orthopedic Surgery. 5th year resident." She extended her hand towards the blonde.

Arizona unfolded her arms and took Callie's hand in her own. She smiled. "Arizona Robbins. Peds. Attending." Callie pulled back impressed. Arizona looked too young to already have landed an attending position.

"Well..-" Callie began as Arizona cut her off.

"-And the new head of Pediatric Surgery." Arizona smiled, knowing she had just surprised the Latina in front of her. "Well, that is kind of a lie. I am the interim head. But, after today," Arizona smiled, thinking about her first day, she was slowly falling in love with everything about Seattle Grace. "I am hoping this gig becomes much more permanent."

"Wow," Callie said, the blonde nodded, proudly. "Well, congratulations. And...welcome."

"So, can I ask you something personal?" Asked the blonde, taking the Latina again by surprise.

"Sure."

"Why don't you go by the name on your tag?" Callie furrowed her eyebrows, she had never been asked that question. She took the tag in her hand glancing at what was written on it. Calliope Torres, Orthopedic Surgery, Resident. A small grin graced her lips. The last time anyone called her that was two Christmases ago went she went home. Her father always called her by her given name, and reading it on her name tag brought back fond memories.

"Calliope? Right?" Asked the blonde. Callie's face lit up hearing her given name being called by this woman. Her name rolled off of Arizona's tongue like she was always meant to say it.

"Yeah, it is."

Arizona shrugged. "I think that one just might have to stick, Ortho. I kind of like it." Arizona placed a hand on Callie's shoulder, then turned towards the nurses station. "Jayleigh Harrison's chart please?" She asked the nurse. The nurse produced a pink chart. "Thank you?"

"Heather." Said the skinny, perky brunette nurse behind the desk. Arizona beamed her best smile at the nurse as Callie walked to the other side of the nurses station and picked up a random file.

"Heather, you have the most beautiful necklace." Arizona moved her hand closer to the woman. "May I?" The woman nodded, then stood up so Arizona could get a better view. The blond picked up the pendant, and moved it back and forth watching it reflect off of the light.

Is she really flirting with her? Thought Callie, as she watched this seduction unfold. The perky girl is not her type. She needs a woman, not some stupid bimbo straight out of-. Callie stopped herself. What was she thinking? She doesn't even know this person. She had just met Arizona. She had not even had a full conversation with her. How could she know what she likes and doesn't like. Why would she care?

"Calliope?"

Callie shook her head. "Yeah." She snapped.

"Okay?" Arizona began cautiously. "I was just going to say it was lovely working with you. We should do it again sometime." The blonde smiled at the angered Latina before trying to get back to the friendly mood they were enjoying before. Callie just looked into the ice blue orbs before her. She began to melt so quickly into those beautiful eyes. She moved to reach out towards Arizona, not knowing at all what she was doing. Then, she stopped. She clenched her fists in frustration and took a deep breath. All this time, doing this in front of a very confused Arizona. "I need coffee." She proclaimed.

Before the blonde could form a response Callie was half way down the hall. "What the fuck?" Arizona half laughed, shook her head in disbelief, and returned to finishing her charts. All she knew now was her time at this hospital was going to be an adventure for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arizona Robbins enjoyed a very interesting start to her time in Seattle. She spent the beginning part of her morning in surgery and assessing patients, then by about 2:45 in the afternoon she was able to go home. Well not really her home, just what she called home at the moment, which happen to consist of a bunch of boxes in a tiny apartment, a pack of cigarettes, and a empty bottle of white wine. Once she got home, she started to slowly unpack her boxes, while getting constantly distracted by gifts her patients had made her at her previous hospital. It was currently 10:00 pm, she had barely unpacked anything, and she was beginning to get restless. She picked up her phone and began scanning through it, thinking of who she could call to go out with her, but only one local name appeared, Alex Karev.

Meanwhile, at Seattle Grace.

Callie Torres had spent the majority of her day doing surgery and avoiding her girlfriend. Now, it was time for her shift to end and the last thing she wanted to do was go home. She wished she could go over to Mark Sloan's apartment and just cry with her best friend, but she knew that would be the first place Erica would look if Callie wasn't home when she arrived. So, for now she was just going to sit on the bench outside of the hospital and ponder her next move.

"Hey Callie." Said a familiar voice. Callie looked up to find the comforting face of her ex-husband George O'Malley. Callie forced a smile and tears started to push their way out of her eyes and down her face. Immediately George sat on the bench next to Callie and just held her. "Everything is going to be okay." George wasn't expecting any kind of response from Callie, he was perfectly willing to just be her shoulder to cry on. They sat there for moments in silence.

"I'm sorry." Callie said. "Today just hasn't been the best." George squeezed her a little tighter.

"We all have days like that. It is a going to be okay. Where are you going after this?"

"I really didn't have any plans." She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. A chuckle escaped her lips. "And now I can't really go anywhere looking like this." George smiled.

"You are Callie Torres, you always look amazing." She smiled at his kind response. "You should come with me to Joe's."

Callie laughed. "No thanks."

"I am not taking no for answer." A smile came across his face as he grabbed her hand and led her across the street to the popular hang out.

One hour later, Callie was feeling much better. She had downed 3 back to back shots when she walked in the door and she was now on her second drink. She originally began the evening sitting with some of the first and second year residents, but now she found herself sitting at the bar alone talking randomly to Joe the owner and deciding not to think. "How's it going Calliope?" The sound of the perky voice behind her sent chills down the back of her spine. Arizona Robbins, thought Callie as the stunning blonde sat down on the stool next to her.

"Dr. Robbins." Callie responded with a smile, her face reddened by the vast amount of alcohol in her system.

Arizona smiled. "Please call me Arizona."

"So what do you think of Joes?" Asked Callie trying to start up conversation.

"It is pretty nice. Karev told me about it. It reminds me of a old college hang out I used to visit back in the day."

Callie laughed. "It couldn't have been to long ago, with as good as you look." Callie's hand grasped her mouth, as her reddened a little more. "I meant as young as you look. Not that you don't look good, you look amazing, really amazing." Callie was surprised at how bold her words were with Arizona, but she wasn't lying. Callie had never seen Arizona in something other than scrubs and the view was outstanding. Arizona was wearing the perfect purple shirt that hung off of her in all of the right places. She couldn't stop herself from giving Arizona the once over with her eyes, as she appreciated all that was the beautiful blonde before her. Her eyes returned back to Arizona's as she continued. "Amazing in a respectable 'I don't know you that well' kind of way." Arizona's eyes got wide at the Latinas omission, as Callie began fidgeting nervously with her drink. "I'm sorry I've been drinking. Hasn't been one of my best days."

Arizona smiled genuinely, "I understand we all have those days sometimes.". She looked down at her drink nervously, causing a stray blonde lock to fall in front of her face. Callie made her nervous like no one else had before, but she liked it. She wished that she knew more about this woman, but she afraid about how things might evolve between them. IT was her first day, and she didn't want to end it by sleeping with a co-worker, but Callie was making it very hard for Arizona to fight the urges that were building up inside of her. Why did I even walk over here? Arizona began questioning herself. Then she glanced up at Callie, who was staring straight at her with heavy lids. Arizona's breath caught in her chest. Her feelings from earlier in the day were magnified by ten and it seemed at the moment she and Callie were the only two people in the world. Callie reached her hand up and moved the blond lock that had fallen in front of Arizona's face. She placed the piece of hair behind her ear, but instead of removing her hand it found its way to the back of Arizona's neck, which pulled them closer. Arizona leaned into Callie. She could feel the Latinas drunken warm breath upon her lips, as her body began to beg for more contact.

Callie's touch was making it very hard for Arizona to control herself. Chills were running up and down her body, the wetness that was already present in her core had begun to grow wetter, and passion was filling every fiber of her being for this woman she didn't even know. Arizona closed her eyes and tried to will herself to gain some control, but she was fighting a losing battle. When she opened her bright blue eyes they met Callie's chocolate brown orbs and at that point she surrendered. She had never felt this way about any woman she had ever been with, and she didn't even know the gorgeous being sitting before her. She began to lean even more in to the Latina, not entirely sure of what she was doing. When suddenly, Callie removed her hand and left the bar. "I'm sorry." She faintly whispered before entering a side door, which appeared to be the bathroom.

Callie burst into the bathroom, praying that she was going to be alone. Tears were streaming down her face. What was she doing? Why did she feel this way about Arizona? I'm drunk. That is what this is, drunken lust. Yes, Arizona is incredibly hot, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want because you are drunk. Get a hold of yourself, Torres. Callie wiped her face and splashed it with water as her mind tried to justify her previous actions. Then, she heard the door behind her open. She glanced up into the dirty mirror in front of her to find a beautiful blonde girl with an apologetic look across her face. Callie took a deep breath before she turned around to meet the striking blue eyes she hadn't been able to get out of her mind all day.

"Callie, I'm sorry." Arizona began.

Callie half smiled. "It really wasn't you who was doing anything wrong. I-"

"-People talk" Arizona interrupted. "Where we work, people talk. And there is a lot of talk about you, especially when you are a nosey blonde like me, but I want you to know the talk is good. People up there seem to like you a lot. Some a little bit more than others." Arizona paused to collect her thoughts. She began to move closer to Callie who was leaning against the sink listening intently to every word the beautiful blonde was saying. "So, what I am trying to say is I know a little about you, and you seem amazing. And I am probably only saying these things because I took a shot of rum before I came in here, but..." Arizona paused as the two chuckled. Arizona's hand ran up the side of Callie's thigh until their hands met, then the two interlocked fingers. Callie's breath was shallow and she could feel her legs shaking. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but she knew she couldn't stop. In fact, she didn't want to stop.

The space between the two women was barley visible. Arizona took her other hand and ran it through the dark locks in front of her before letting her hand rest on the back of Callie's neck. "I think you are absolutely gorgeous." The two nervously laughed, easing the tension that was building between them. Arizona smiled at Callie, letting her body absorb every part of the moment.

Callie closed her eyes, enjoying the rush her body was receiving from Arizona's touch. "I could say the same thing about you." Arizona pulled Callie's face towards her own, their lips almost touching. She glanced up once more into Callie's eyes before allowing her lips to finally connect with the Latinas. The kiss sent a shockwave of electricity through both women from their lips to their toes and back. Callie grabbed hold of the blondes hips and deepened the kiss, their tongues warring for dominance. Arizona grabbed Callie's thick bottom lip in her mouth, sucking in the sweat taste of this woman. A moan escaped the lips of the brunette, then she pulled away. Tears began to fill the deep brown eyes before Arizona and her heart sank. What had she done to elicit this kind of reaction? Before she could answer herself, Callie lightly pushed the blonde away and began heading towards the bathroom door. "I'm sorry." The only words Callie managed to get out before exiting the bathroom. She quickly made her way out of the front door of Joe's bar, she needed air. Once she was outside, she leaned up against the cold brick wall and lost herself completely in a mess of tears. What am I doing? What is happening? This all started as a minor experiment and now...I am making out with a Peds Attending in a dirty bar bathroom. And, my body. It felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. The pull I feel towards this woman is undeniable. And then there is Erica. Suddenly, Callie's head popped up from her hands, her eyes wide and dilated. This whole time at the bar, when had she thought of Erica? She quickly began looking for her purse. She needed to find her phone. Where had she left it? As she looked frantically around her, she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. She looked up to find the same blonde woman she had just left in the bathroom. Arizona had a smile on her face, but her eyes were full of concern, and in her left hand she held a medium sized black purse.

"Hey, I thought you might need this." The blonde said ever so gently.

Callie quickly began wiping the tears from her face. "Yeah, just a bit." Arizona handed the Latina her bag.

"I am sorry, Callie." She began. "I didn't mean to do anything that was too fast or anything unwanted."

"Nothing you did in there was unwanted." The words left Callie's lips shockingly fast. She couldn't believe what she had said, and by the look of it Arizona couldn't believe it either. "I'm sorry for running out. My life." Callie paused to painfully chuckle. "My life is a complete mess right now. A mess I don't want to drag you into." Callie's brown orbs began to once more fill to the brim with tears. Arizona moved in front of Callie, pressing herself lightly against her. She wiped the tears streaming down the rosy brown cheeks before her. She placed her hand beneath Callie's chin, lifting her face until their eyes met. The blonde had a smile on her face that caused her eyes to sparkle with pure joy.

"It was a kiss, Calliope, not marriage. And, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss you again, especially right now. I have a bleeding heart for criers." That last comment caused Callie to lightly laugh. "But, don't assume to know me. Maybe I like things a little messy." With that, Arizona placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you around, Torres."

As the blonde walked back in to the bar, the Latina shook her head in disbelief. How could a woman she just met make her feel like she was ready to give up everything and follow her to the end of the world? Her thoughts were quieted when she began to hear a faint vibration coming from her bag. She quickly began digging until she found her phone. The blight blue screen read, Erica. Her mind then debated about answering the phone. What would she say? What would Erica say? Before she knew what she was doing she flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Erica. Hey."

"Callie, where have you been? I have been calling you since I got off 2 hours ago."

"Sorry. I went to Joe's and kind of lost track of time. Are you at my place? I am about to head over there."

"No, I decided to come back to my place when I couldn't get ahold of you." Then there was a brief moment of silence. "Did you want me to come over? I wouldn't mind."

"I think I just want to go home and go to sleep. I have an early shift."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay. Well, I'll let-"

"-is everything okay, Callie?" The concern was very present in Erica's voice. Her tone was strained. Callie took a deep breath, not yet ready to deal with everything she had on her plate.

"It's fine, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Erica sounded disappointed and unsatisfied. "I love you." There they were again, those three little words Callie had been trying to avoid all day. She wasn't ready to break Erica's heart, but she couldn't lie about love.

"I know you do." She knew those words were going to be hard to hear, but she couldn't tell Erica she loved her when she didn't.

"Okay. Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight." And with that, Callie closed her phone and began the short trek down the street to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thank you so much for all of the follows, author follows, etc. And a special shoutout to the people who left reviews. I am currently working on the next chapter, but here is the next one to hold you over. I am s happy so many people like my story, give me a lot of inspriation to finish it. Enjoy and please review I would love to hear whatever feedback you have.

Chapter 4

The next day at Seattle Grace, Callie was elated with excitement about the night before. It had been one of the craziest nights of her life. Were things messy? To say the least, yes. But, she was happy and for right now that was her focus. Her thoughts had been filled with Arizona Robbins and that kiss. Her body was still recovering from the shockwave it went through when their lips touched, and the thought of another kiss many her body weak with anticipation. Callie had been secretly hoping she would run into Arizona at some point throughout the day, but it was already 2:30 in the afternoon and she had had no luck. She wanted so badly to head up to the Peds floor, but she had no excuse to be there and she didn't want to come off as creepy, so she sent Mark Sloan up as a spy...also she wanted his opinion on the woman from her dirty bar bathroom kiss. But, she hadn't seen him since they talked earlier that morning, so all she had was her lingering thoughts which was causing her core to radiate with a burning desire.

Later that day, she was coming off of evening rounds when she saw Mark standing at the nurse's station flirting with the flavor of the week. Callie walked over and quickly pulled him off into a corner, abruptly ending his conversation. "Hey" he said in disapproval, as he did not appreciate the cock blocking his best friend was doing.

Callie ignored his whining, as her mind was focused on more pressing issues. "So..." Callie asked.

"What?" Mark replied, still slightly distracted by the busty brunette nurse eyeing him.

"Did you scope her out yet? Arizona?" She whispered demandingly.

"Um, no I haven't had a chance to swing by Peds yet and ask the nurse to point out the attending that kissed my friend in a dirty bar bathroom." Callie immediately motioned for Mark to quiet his voice, she did not want her business spread all over Seattle Grace.

"Really, Mark? How many times have I done this for you?" Mark tilted his head, as Callie did have a point. Then it hit him.

"You are really freaking out." He stated half mocking the desperate Latina before him.

Callie shrugged off the observation. "No I am not. I just - I just want to know what you think. That is it. You, you know, you have good eyes...so." Mark could not help but laugh at Callie's expense. Callie balled up her fist and hit him square in the arm.

"I'm sorry." He apologized through his laughter, rubbing out the punch. "This is just not like you."

"You think I don't get that." Callie's voice dropped with those words. She knew how much she was acting out of character, but she could not help herself. The emotions that were swirling in her body felt stronger than lust. It felt more like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object and she was completely out of control. Mark could sense how Callie was feeling. He extended his arms and wrapped her in a big hug. Callie fell into him so naturally, as he squeezed her gently.

"I'll go up to Peds." Mark mumbled under his breath. Callie inhaled sharply with excitement.

"Really?"

Mark smiled hesitantly. "Yes, but on one condition." He looked Callie straight in the eyes. "Figure your shit out." Callie's head dropped as she thought about everything that needed to be resolved. "I am not judging you, but you know this is not you. You are a one person person. So," Mark looked Callie directly in her eyes, "we have a deal, or what?" Callie smiled and nodded as Mark released her from his grasp. "You've got this." And with that he kissed her forehead and walked toward the elevator. Callie stood there, jealous that Mark was getting to see Arizona, while being utterly torn as to how she would fix her situation. Honesty would have to come first, which meant facing Erica. She didn't know if she was ready, but she had no other choice.

The rest of the day played out pretty well. Callie had scrubbed in on 4 surgeries, all relatively routine, but now that night was closing in she was starting to feel drained. She finished her evening rounds, giving patent updates, checking incisions, checking vitals, and now she was finally able to go home. She had texted Erica earlier that afternoon, after the conversation with Mark, and asked her to come over after work. She picked up her phone as she reached her resident locker and saw she had replied "k." Callie knew Erica suspected something was wrong, how could she not. Ever since Erica said "I love you" Callie had all but disappeared, but everything was going to be fixed tonight. Callie took a deep breath as she began to undress out of her scrubs and into normal clothing. As she was pulling on her leather jacket, she heard a knock come from the entrance to the resident locker room. Callie scrunched her face with confusion, no one ever knocked. She couldn't even begin to count how many time she had been walked in on while getting dressed, but it came with the territory. Requirement: Must be comfortable being semi-naked in front of your co-workers. Callie giggled slightly at her thoughts.

"Ortho?" Callie could hear coming from the entrance. She instantly knew the voice.

"Come in." Arizona walked in. "You know no one knocks, right?"

"I wanted to be polite." Arizona smiled genuinely.

"Well, next time just walk in." Callie smiled. "Worst case scenario you catch me in my underwear, but that is common around here." Arizona blushed slightly at her comment.

"Well, now I am jealous." She said flirtatiously. Both women smiled at each other. Arizona cleared her throat before continuing, "Anyway, I am happy I caught you. I wanted to," Arizona could feel herself becoming nervous, though she didn't understand why as she had done this many times before. "You know, if you are available. Post messy life, um, of course." Arizona was tripping over her words, and her proposition was far from smooth.

Callie couldn't help but become completely taken with the struggling woman before her. She smiled as she moved towards Arizona. She reached her hand out, being far more bold than she ever had been in the past. Her fingers touched Arizona's and they interlaced. "Are you asking me out?" Callie was completely flattered. She began to feel all other competing thoughts drift away.

Arizona laughed. "Yes, though I planned it much better in my head. You should have really heard the version I practiced for the mirror." Callie smiled at Arizona. "So," Arizona continued, "Dinner?" Callie wanted to say yes so badly, but she had promised herself honesty, and that is what she would give. She moved her hand away from Arizona and created some space between them.

"Nothing sounds better that dinner with you, but," Arizona's head dropped ever so slightly. She knew what buts lead to. But, I am married. But, I am taking time for myself. You are great, but I don't truly see this going anywhere. She had heard every reason in the book. Callie took a deep breath before continuing. "I am in a relationship." Arizona was shocked. Out of everything she had heard at the hospital, no one had mentioned that Callie was taken. She began to feel embarrassed for even putting herself out there, she had always struggled with personal rejection.

Callie hated the words she had just said. She wanted that date, the one Arizona offered. She wanted the slow walk to her door, the long kiss goodnight, the wanting to invite her in, but knowing she needed to take it slow this time.

"I understand." Arizona said, trying to hide the defeat in her voice. "Well, I hope you have a great night." And with that she began to walk to the door of the resident lock room. Callie was watching her leave, but inside she couldn't take it. Her heart yearned to open up more, to tell her that she and Erica were ending, but was that too much. As Arizona's hand reached for the doorknob Callie stated, "Wait, let me explain." Arizona's eyes filled with anticipation. She didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Tomorrow. Can I explain everything tomorrow?" Callie hoped that Arizona would take a risk and except her offer.

Arizona thought for a moment. Normally any other time she would walk away. She did not break up relationships, she refused to be labeled a home wrecker. But this was Calliope, and her mind and heart were too caught up in the powerful emotions from then night before. And when their fingers touched earlier she almost became unglued. She wanted the opportunity to be alone with Callie, to get the chance to have a conversation with her. Her fear was that she had no idea what would happen, but she felt like she almost needed it to. So after a few moments her lips parted with the answer that sent both their hearts soaring, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Callie slowly walked down the hallway of her apartment complex. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she closed in on the door that would ultimately lead to the destruction of something that once was so beautiful. She knew that Erica would be waiting on the other side, probably sitting on the couch. Her eyes would be slightly reddened from tears she would never admit to have shed. Callie's stomach was in knots as the door came within reaching distance. What would she say? Should she bring up Arizona, or did it have no bearing on what was happening now? How would they continue to work together? Her mind ran through question after question, her hands began to sweat. She inhaled deeply as she turned the knob. The door opened, and there was everything was exactly as she had pictured it.

Erica turned her head around at the door opening. She locked eyes with Callie as her throat began to tighten as it had moments earlier. Tears began to fight their way back into existence. She stifled these emotions. She would not be seen as weak, she did not want Callie's sympathy. She wanted the truth. Had she moved to fast? She knew that she should have waited to say how she felt, she knew it would scare Callie, but everything felt so right with her. Now, nothing made sense. Erica picked up the gin and tonic she had been downing and took another sip, hoping the added buzz would make whatever was happen next a little easier to stomach.

Callie slowly shuffled into the room, closing the door behind her. She lightly laid her keys and purse on the side table at the entrance of her apartment. Just as she had thought, Erica's eyes were slightly reddened from crying, and her heart instantly dropped. "Hey," she said softy. She had an overwhelming urge to break the silence between them.

Erica took another sip of her drink, "Hey." She replied. Her voice was not a powerful as it usually was, it seemed venerable and strained. Callie headed to the kitchen, she knew she would need the power of liquid courage if she was going to say what she wanted to say. She first reached for the tequila, but then settled for the wine. Tequila was a catalyst for her vagina, it was instant horny and she knew that would just complicate things. "Did you want me to get you anything?" Callie asked making obvious small talk.

Erica held up the glass she was drinking from, "I already started without you." She chuckled. Callie smiled as she grabbed the bottle of wine and headed to the couch. She allowed herself to look upon Erica before she began. Erica looked exhausted, which instantly made Callie feel horrible. She wished deep inside that she could say a magic word and make everything right, but she knew that impossible. "I'm sorry." She began. Erica held up her hand.

"I am sorry." She moved towards Callie, take her hands into her own. "I tend to get like this, quickly invested. And it has been so long, you know. I always wondered what was wrong with me, why are things not working out like I always thought they would? Then, came you." Erica paused. She ran her fingers through Callie's dark locks, admiring how completely perfect she was. The lamp highlighted her features perfectly, causing Erica's heart to catch in her throat. "I know you do not feel the same way that I do, but I was having such a hard time containing everything I was feeling. I don't want this to end us, I don't want to lose you."

Callie swallowed the wine in her mouth so hard she almost choked. She began to feel like a monster. "Erica," Callie began. She looked over at the woman who had openly poured her heart out. Erica looked so expectant, as if now everything could be how it was like nothing had changed. Callie took a deep breath. She had already downed a glass of wine and was half way through the second, her thoughts started to become fuzzy. Callie needed to continue while she still had the ability. "I love what we have. It has always been easy, but I do not want to hold you back. You have discovered this amazing part about yourself and I am so proud." She grabbed Erica's hand. "I want you to have the love you deserve and I am not there yet." Erica nodded her head while Callie talked, taking in every word she said.

"Which is why I can wait, or whatever." Erica said in response. Callie's eyes became wide, she was not expecting the conversation to take this turn. It appeared Erica was willing to compromise in order to salvage their relationship. Her thoughts immediately went to Arizona. Stunningly perfect Arizona. What was Callie going to do now? Erica was completely set on keeping them together and Callie felt totally torn.

"Erica, I don't know what I want." Callie began.

"And, that is totally fine." Erica interrupted. "I am not expecting you to. I moved to quickly and that is on me. I just want what we had back. Our easy, fun whatever." A heartbreaking smile graced Erica's face. Her eyes glowed with feelings. Callie's mind and heart felt like they were in 7 million places and all parts were trying to find a solution. Erica moved closer to Callie.

"Erica," Callie stated, in a not so convincing protest. Erica ran her finger gently down Callie's arm. Then the same finger began drawing random swirls on Callie's thigh. Erica moved in closer as she began to place soft kisses on Callie's neck. Callie bit her lip, trying her best to fight off the inevitable. "Erica, we shouldn't."

"And, why not?" Erica said between kisses which she was now deepening on Callie's neck. Callie moaned slightly as Erica's tongue grazed her pulse point. Callie could feel a wetness growing in her core. "Do you still want to stop?" Erica asked, as she playfully pulled away from Callie.

Callie wanted to continue so badly, but her heart urged her to stop. "I can't." Callie said, this time with much more conviction in her voice. Those two words caused the mood to shift and Erica to sit straight up. Suddenly everything became very serious.

"Talk to me." Erica prodded.

"I think we need a break." Erica's face dropped as she moved from Callie. Callie moved towards her. "Just for awhile. I just need to figure things out. WE need to figure things out. I-" Callie stopped herself, she was at a complete loss for words. Callie racked her mind for what to say next. She searched and searched and searched for the right words, and the phrase she kept coming to shocked her. "I don't want to lose you either." She spoke her heart. Erica had been in her life through one of the most drastic changes Callie figured she would ever face, and she wasn't ready to let her go. She thought when she came into to her apartment she would end things with Erica, clean and simple. She thought she knew how she felt and what she wanted, but the moment she saw those eyes, the eyes that changed her whole world, her mind began to change. Now, she was lost as to what to do next.

Erica took a deep breath. "I am so confused." She stated. "What good would a break do for us? What would it accomplish?"

"I just need to figure things out. When you said 'I love you' it changed things, whether you see it or not. I want to step back, I want us both too." Erica nodded.

"I want what is going to make you happy." Erica responded. "And if you think stepping back is what you need, then I will do what you ask. But, I will need your help because I don't understand what that means. Can I not kiss you anymore? Fuck you anymore? Is talking completely out of the question? I don't know what stepping back means for us."

Callie could see the fear in Erica's eyes. Erica thought she was losing Callie forever. "I don't know what it means either. Space, I guess. We don't need to define it, we just need to be flexible with another. Giving each other space to grow and discover." Callie's heart hurt with every word she said, but she knew that this was for the best.

"Are you going to see other people?" The question hung in the air for what seemed like forever. Callie's voice caught in her throat. The kiss between she and Arizona began playing on replay in her mind. Her eyes widened. Erica looked at her expectantly. Callie knew she needed to formulate an answer.

So she answered the same way everyone would, "Are you going to?" Nothing quite like throwing the question back at the person who asked. Erica placed her head in her hands. She ran her fingers slowly through her hair.

"I think if we are going to have space it would be pointless to remain completely exclusive." Erica's brow was furrowed. "It is hard for me to think about someone else touching you, but," Erica was trying to say what she thought would be fair. She didn't want to place Callie in a situation that would make her want to leave forever, and if that meant allowing her to see other people than that was what would happen. Erica felt completely lost. She had come over hoping for a resolution that would place them back on the track they had been on, but what had happened made her feel completely empty inside. "So," Erica stood as she began. "We are on a break."

Tears had already started running down Callie's face. Erica leaned down wiping one as it trickled down Callie's tanned cheek. "I am going to go." Callie opened her mouth to protest, but no words formed. Erica placed a light kiss on the Latina's lips before heading to the door. She allowed herself one last look at Callie. She took in everything about her. Her bold tanned features, her curly long dark hair, the way her body was the definition of curvy perfection. Erica could feel the tears begin to well up. She had to leave, and with that she quickly exited closing the door behind her. As she began the walk to her car, her brain began analyzing what had happened. Did I give in too easily? Should I have put up more of a fight? Maybe that is what Callie wanted, for me to prove that I would fight for her, that I wanted what we have...had. No, maybe she really does need the space. She was being honest and if it is meant to be, we will end up together. But, what if she starts seeing someone else? Will she even tell me? Tears at this point were heavily pouring down Erica's face. She through her body again a column in the parking garage. Her thoughts continued to rage. Are we even going to talk anymore? We had built such a beautiful friendship, beyond everything else that was complicating everything. And, that was what Erica really did not want to lose. Callie was an amazing friend, and what if it was all over.

Meanwhile, back in Callie's apartment, Callie had just finished off the bottle of wine she started when she came home. Once Erica left, she ditched the glass and decided to go full on bottle, making her time to drunkenness quicker and more efficient. As she tipped the bottle above her head, ensuring to devour every last drop, her thoughts turned to Arizona. Why did someone so amazing have to get brought into this mess? What was she going to tell her tomorrow? Had anything truly been resolved? Was it to soon to invoke seeing other people? As her thoughts raced wildly, a smile broke the corners of her mouth. Callie remembered what it felt like when Arizona first kissed her. Chill bumps became visible on her arms as her body felt the lingering raw power left by that kiss. Callie had never felt anything so powerful in her life. She slowly ran her tongue across her bottom lip recalling how Arizona had taken it in her mouth during their first encounter. There was something undeniable about the chemistry between these two, practically, strangers. And that is when Callie remembered why she needed this break. She had forgotten why when she was with Erica, during their conversation everything had become fuzzy. But, now everything was crystal clear. She needed this for herself. She felt more strongly towards Arizona during their 15 minute make-out session than she had towards Erica ever. That thought stung, but she was trying to do what was right, mainly what was right for her. And in that moment, exploring Arizona felt more right than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thank you all so much, again, for all of the follows and REVIEWS! I am so happy so many of you love the story. KEEP REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING! On another note, this chapter is a bit of a tease so prepare yourself. I didn't want to leave you with nothing, and I wanted to write more, but alas work takes away from my true love of writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think. Expect a new chapter to be posted sometime tomorrow afternoon.

Chapter 6

Callie tossed and turned all night. Her thoughts kept her awake, guilt over Erica leading into butterflies about her "date" the next night with Arizona. She hadn't planned anything. Suddenly she shot up from the blankets encasing her and ran to her closet. Fuck planning, she could do that on the fly, but what was she going to wear. Quickly, random articles of clothing came flying out of the closet Callie had entered, some landing on the bed most landing on the floor. Various sounds of frustration could be heard as Callie continued her search. "Ah ha!" Callie exclaimed. She was not only pleased, but proud she found the exact outfit she was looking for. She walked to the mirror, outfit in hand. She held it up to her body as she began examining herself. She turned side to side then nodded. "Yep, this is perfect." Callie placed the hanger on a hook outside of her closet, then threw herself into bed. She loved the outfit she had chosen, and the thought of Arizona liking it too made her stomach do flips. Her cheeks began to blush. Tomorrow night was going to be amazing.

The next morning at the hospital was overly busy. An early morning trauma had made its way to Seattle Grace. A city bus had flipped over carrying 3 children and 14 adults. Out of all victims, only 6 were emergency cases, and out of those 6, 2 were children. All surgeons were paged the second the hospital was notified of the trauma. It was 6:30 am.

8:42 am

Callie had been rushing around since the moment she arrived at the hospital. She had made a coffee for herself around 6:45, but had only had one sip and now had no idea of it's whereabouts. Out of the 6 critically injured patients 2 were on her service. One, James Parker, 65, had some broken ribs, but the real area of concern was his thigh. His femur had fractured and was causing a major bleed to occur. Callie was still waiting on his films to confirm the extent of the injury, but she had a feeling she would be re-building his bones all day. The second patient, Mary Herring, 34 had a break in her arm, an easy set and cast for Callie. Mary's big problem was the severe road burn on the side of her face, she had been trapped under the bus as she tried to protect her son from the accident. Her heroism caused part of her face to take about a 30 foot ride down the unforgiving road beneath the bus. Her efforts to save her son didn't do much to help. Her son, Trey Herring, was pulled from her arms due to the impact of the bus and was thrown through a window, he was found 15 feet from the bus bloody, unconscious, but alive...barely.

1:26 pm

The noise level in the hospital was reaching a breaking point. Every trauma room was filled with someone in need of emergency assistance. Callie was on the OR floor, taking a break. She had been in the process of rebuilding Mr. Parker's leg, but complications arose with his heart forcing her to stop while Owen Hunt worked to correct the issue. She had been on her feet for almost 5 hours and was told to take a break while she could get one. She rubbed her temples down to the back of her neck, tilting her head down as she did. When she glanced back up, she locked eyes with a familiar face.

"Calliope" Arizona's smile widened as she neared the brunette. Callie returned the smile. Her heart immediately growing light and lighter as Arizona neared.

"Hey." Callie started, but her words became lost as she looked into the beautiful blue eyes before her. She felt like she could stare into them forever. Callie stood to meet Arizona, as she did she noticed a monkey embroidered on Arizona's jacket. Callie laughed. "Nice monkey."

"You know, for the kids." Arizona explained.

"I figured." Callie chuckled. "So...are we still meeting up tonight?" Callie's voice was so full of hope. She wanted so badly to open up to Arizona about everything.

Arizona was trying hard to hide her anticipation and excitement about the evening to come. "I mean, if you still want to." The smile she was trying to stifle won out, and was beaming flirtatiously on her face. That smile sent adrenaline pumping through Callie's veins, if she could have she would have pulled Arizona into a room and started their date right then. Callie moved towards Arizona, allowing the back of her fingers the graze the blonde's hand. Her deep brown eyes looked up locking in on Arizona's ice blue ones. Arizona's throat became dry, why did this woman have this quick of an effect on her.

"Calliope." Arizona managed to whisper.

"Dr. Torres." A voice boomed from an opened OR door. "We are ready for you."

Callie quickly removed herself from the close proximity of Arizona. "I am coming." She responded to the scrub nurse. She placed her attention back on the blonde who was melting right before her. "I-" She smiled. "I have to go build some bones." They laughed.

"Well, I should get back to saving tiny humans."

"I'll find you after, okay?"

Arizona nodded as Callie turned to head to the OR. She couldn't help but watch the beautiful Latina walk away. Her eyes caught on her hips as they swayed back and forth so easily. Her hand wanting to grasp those hips, feel their softness. Arizona could feel herself become flustered. As soon as the OR door closed behind Callie she popped her foot up as skated her way down the hall. Her mind filled with lusty thoughts that would have to be placed on pause.

7:22 pm

"Time of death, 19:22." Owen Hunt stated softly as the droning beep of the EKG monitor confirmed the end of a man's life. Scrub nurses and others started to slowly clean up. Callie stood there over the leg she had been working so hard to repair. She was frozen. Her eyes locked on her days work.

"Jame Parker rode the bus everyday." Her words cut through the operating room causing everyone to stop what they were doing and pay attention. "During one of my check ins with the family, his son told me he rode the bus everyday. He rode the bus everyday because he lost his wife 2 years ago to cancer and he didn't know what to do with himself. She was his whole world. So, now" She laughed nervously, her voice growing louder and strained. "he spent his time riding the city bus. He never had a destination. He just rode. He rode everyday because on a day long ago he met his wife on that same route, and all because he took the wrong bus." Owen Hunt placed his hand on Callie's shoulder to comfort her. She ripped off her surgical mask and took a deep breath. "I built his bones."

"We tried. We all tried." Owen said softly.

"No. No, I didn't try. I did it. I did my part. I built his bones. I built his bones from scratch and you, all of you, you were supposed to keep him alive. That is all you people had to do, you just" Callie started to become hysterical. "you-had to-keep his-body-breathing. You-just had to keep him-safe-and living-and breathing. Until I made his bones." Tears were streaming down her face, her breath kept getting caught in her chest. "I made his bones. I made his bones. So, he could keep-riding the-bus. So-he-would never-have to say goodbye." Callie's sobs were audible throughout the entire OR.

"Why don't you all go ahead. I'll help Dr. Torres clean up." Christina Yang interjected between sobs.

"We've got it go." Mark spoke up as well, from behind Callie as she cried. Everyone began to clear out of the operating room, until only Mark and a hysterical Callie remained. Callie turned towards Mark, falling into him as she always did. He understood her deeper than any other person could. He embraced her fully as she cried into him. He knew this had little to do with the dead man in front of them and everything to do with her emotional casserole that was her personal life. He would stand there as long as she needed him to hold her, and for both of them that was perfect.

10:07 pm

Clean up in the OR was done, the crying had stopped, and the charts and reports were complete. Callie had found a lone gurney in a dark hallway and sat down. Her body was exhausted and her emotions fried. She had her head in her hand as she replayed the surgery in her mind. Her eyes were closed as she thought about each screw and each motion. She opened her eyes to find a pair of white and pink shoes beneath her. She lifted her head to find a concerned look on Arizona Robbin's face.

Callie's eyes were puffy and red from her emotional break down in the OR. Arizona didn't need to know what happened. She didn't even want Callie to speak. She ran one hand through Callie's hair. Callie pulled Arizona closer to her, resting her head on Arizona's chest. "I'm sorry." Callie said, her eyes wanting to cry, but she had nothing left to give.

Arizona quieted Callie. "Never apologize." She took Callie's chin in her hand lifting the brunette's face to her own. "You are awesome." Callie smiled and Arizona leaned in. Callie pulled back slightly, before taking Arizona's lips in her own. Shockwaves again, went down both of their bodies. Callie placed her hands on Arizona's hips pulling them as close as they could be. Arizona deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue into Callie's mouth, taking in the taste she had missed since they last kissed, the taste that was sweetly and distinctively Callies'. As she broke off the kiss, she looked deeply into Callie's eyes. "I have this really awesome apartment, full of boxes and wine." Arizona smiled at Callie, as she placed a kiss upon her neck. "And you owe me a explanation, I believe." Callie bit her lip and nodded as Arizona continued to tease her. "So, what do you say we get out of here?" Callie looked up into the bright blue eyes in front of her. She was like putty in Arizona's hand, and she liked it. She quickly got up from the bed.

"Let me go change."

"Meet me out front in 15 minutes." Arizona's fingers were intertwined with Callie's. She pulled the Latina closer placing one more quick kiss on her lips before walking away. She knew she had Callie hooked, and nothing turned her on more.


End file.
